Mind Wrinkles
by Psychiatrist13
Summary: Simone Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodulphus. Her destiny has two paths, as does the war. She is part of the Order of the Phoenix but will her fanatic obsession with the dark arts and being friends with Draco get in the way? R
1. This is My Life

_Every person changes a lot both physically and mentally everyday. We have turning points that lead us in the right direction and the wrong one. The only problem is that there is no map and no warning in which one is right or wrong. _That _is our decision. _

_-Professor Snape the day he confessed that he was a Death Muncher._

I don't really know how it happened. I wanted power I guess. I had matured mentally and physically faster than everyone in the grades lower, higher and in the same level as me. I began to read and my understanding of the world became morbid but fascinatingly better.

Dark Arts were not the evil things you hear in fairy tales, nor was it the little fairies you hear about as well. It was my life. My parents, all though in Azkaban, still had their talents in me and I welcomed the skill whole heartedly. But a few curses and hexes were not the same then being an apprentice with a Master.

The teachers became worried and tried to help me but no one understood. They had all lived happy lives and thought I was going insane. I lost interest in life and school but my grades never dropped. I was taken to Professor McGonagall's office more than once and also Dumbledore's. I was sent to Snape's too, the day that Flitwick caught me fighting a student but I never went.

It all changed when I walked by Daphne Greengrass talking to Millicent Bulstrode. Personally, I didn't know either of them could talk, with one shy and the other dumb, but I listened in; naturally of course. I _was_ a Slytherin.

"I think my dad is going to get me into that Death Eater business. It's absurd; it's not like I'm going to join. The Order is doing to a good job keeping them a bay," said Greengrass through the door of their dorm.

"So you want to join the light because they have a good chance of winning?" her ally said, and there was a pregnant pause.

"Yes - that pretty much sums it up."

"I want to join," the fat Slytherin said and the other girl huffed.

"Draco is the person to go to. But there is a chance he will tell Professor Snape. A boy from the seventh year I believe was caught and expelled."

"Was he from Hufflepuff?"

"Yes."

"Serves him right."

It was common knowledge in every house that some families were loyal to the Dark Lord. Even people from Ravenclaw started to join the genius/madman. I mean they were from _Ravenclaw. _ They should have been smarter than that. But I guess they were just pretty faces.

I left quickly after that because of fear of getting caught. Snape always seemed to lurk around the corners trying to snoop in my life. Of course it was understandable. I didn't have hardly any friends, Draco was never to be alone with me in case he was to get violent, and no one knew of my parents or my past, except me and old Dumbledore.

And that is my life.


	2. Order Everyone

_If I never have to deal with the Ministry again, I will have been saved from frustration beyond imagining, beyond caring, and blind to the consequences._

_-Mr. Weasley, first Order of the Phoenix meeting of the second war. _

Black velvet gloves; a sign that that wizard or witch was practicing Dark Arts was in my pocket at all times. Professor Vector stopped me in the halls and asked me to turn out my pockets one day when she thought I had a wand in my pocket ready to duel at any moment.

But instead I pulled out the gloves and threw them at her, earning a detention with Filch. She didn't know what it meant and threw then back at me.

I became wary after that because I knew for sure Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape and the nurse knew about them for various reasons. And all though it sounds cheesy to this day I could feel, not blackness nor shadow, but something running through my veins like a drug. I couldn't get enough of it but it was making me sick.

It had been exactly 2 days, 11 hours and 4 minutes since I had heard the Slytherins' conversation.

**To all those students that have been selected,**

**We have come across some information that has been brought up. We would like you to examine it. Please meet me in my office at 6:30 pm. Your head of house will bring you. **

**Professor Dumbledore**

I remember staring at the letter for the better part of breakfast trying to work out the message. I had gotten notes from the headmaster before but it started with Miss Lestrange and always said to meet Snape; not you head of house. I looked over and saw that no one else had the message that I could see. As far as I could tell this letter was addressed to me and a couple of other people. And I was completely right.

The day went by fast and before I knew it I was standing in front of Professor Snape's office door. Anxiety took over as I stood almost sweating staring at the door for a quarter of the hour. I heard a quill scratching against parchment and a chair scraped across the floor. I froze and closed my eyes. The door opened and I flinched and cracked an eye open.

Professor Snape looked at me, his hair hanging limply over his face, and he had both hands on the frame of the door. A scowl was written on his strangely handsome face and then walked inside.

"Well don't just stand there like a Hufflepuff! Come in," he said and I nodded almost to myself. I walked into the semi-dark room and closed the door behind me. A chair was set up right next to the desk and I sat down.

"The Headmaster wishes to see us," he said abruptly clearly annoyed by the whole business and walked over to the rather small fireplace. I looked up rather surprised at his instantly irritated face and watched as he threw emerald green powder into the ruby flames. "Dumbledore's Office Number two oh seven!" he said and pushed me into the flames headfirst. And I came spinning out the other end along with Snape.

He was able to keep his grace and held his chin up at the rather heavily decorated room. As I looked around I saw Harry Potter with Professor McGonagall. The headmaster was sitting behind the hug desk his back straight and his eyes serious. I took a step back and had a flash back like never before.

**A little girl around age 6 ran up and down the halls of the mahogany manor, her eyes smiling and she giggled excitedly. Her ponytails bounced and swayed against her shoulders. She ran into a rather tall man with a serious face and light blonde moustache. He was dressed in robes and carried a black suitcase. **

"**Hi!" she said energetically and smiled up at him. She bounced to get a better look and he crouched. **

"**Hello young lady! I need you to come with me," he held out his hand, and he smiled trustingly at her, and they both walked to an office at her house. **

"**I'm so sorry Simone, darling but we can't keep up with the rent. You have to do to another foster family," she nodded and looked down at her lap.**

My recollection was a grim one. The house I had stayed at had been nice and big. They cared for me and sent me to wizarding primary school. But they had lied too me to. They didn't even pay rent on the house. But after 4 years they had had too much and sent me away to an abusive family. No one knew this except the headmaster and the Potions master.

I snapped out of my memory with wild eyes and could only vaguely feel Snape pushing me forward, or the wood cutting into my back as I sat down. I tried to shake my head and the fogginess cleared. And the first thing I saw was a pair of bright, blue eyes.

The old man looked at me for a moment as I could almost taste the emotions going through his mind. He knew about my memory almost as soon as it started. He sighed and rubbed his temples gingerly, his face as fragile and old as ever.

"I have some things I would wish to share. As you know Harry, these two teachers are part of the Order of the phoenix. I trust them both and so should you. Simone, you aware of the order aren't you?"

I hesitated for a second. This could have been a trick question. For all I knew they had no idea I knew about the Order or my eavesdropping skills. I nodded and he smiled.

"Excellent! Know I have been informed by Professor Snape that a select few Death eaters will break out of Azkaban around the middle of January. I have wronged all of those in this room at the present moment. But things can only get worst. As the Secret Keeper of the Order I am requesting that you join us-"

"But really Albus she is only a child!" said the Deputy Head Mistress and I could see the dark man shift.

"So is Potter," the teen on the other side of the office scowled and I smiled at him and then smirked.

"She's a Slytherin!" Harry Potter said I crossed my arms.

_Bonfires of Trust_

_Flash Floods of Pain_

"And you're a Gryffindor. What's the point? I _am _more cunning then you and you do get into a lot of trouble," he puffed and I shook out my head.

"Children, Minerva, Severus, we are dealing with something serious. Harry and Simone have my full confidence in their abilities."

"Headmaster is this really a good idea. One is Fourteen and the other an impulsive fifteen. Are well really that desperate?"

I looked at her and then looked at my watch. It had been a birthday present when I was 5. It was a wizard watch and showed those who caused and meant me harm. Cracks made the screen hardly visible from being thrown across the room by Bernard Calder, one of my caretakers as he had been angry at me his rage taken out on the watch and not my skin. Its golden arms swung to Harry and I smiled at the irony of it.

"What would be my role?" I asked and my Head of House looked at me sharply.

"You are not to join. It is three years until your seventeenth birthday and-"

"Two," I said and he frowned, his eyes shifting.

"Two?"

"Yes," I was told my birthday a long time ago but hadn't had it celebrated for 6 years. I knew that it had been somewhere in October but couldn't tell.

Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked over to my chair, something he rarely did. I sat perfectly still as he came closer and had to suppress a flinch. I held onto the arm rest as I looked up and then down as he kneeled on the floor and cupped a hand at my chin.

"I want you to let go. What happens in the past stays in the past. You will not go back to that orphanage and if someone hurts you again I want you to come straight to me."

I shook and looked away. Back then, as a fourteen-year old and sometimes today I feel totally and utterly helpless. He was asking _me, _an abused Slytherin to be part of the "round table" but unable to hold my guard up when someone mentioned my life to me. I was very sure that I wouldn't be able to stand up to the Dark Lord if everything scares me.

After all the arguing and hissing (from Snape) was done and over with, Potter and I each took oaths with Dumbledore. I said things in Latin that only several years later did I realize what they meant. We swore on Merlin's final testimony and everyone left. It was one big ordeal for something as small as an oath that didn't even work for Peter Pettigrew or in some ways Severus Snape. And it meant nothing.

But yet for the souls of every person that went through the veil, every soul that flew across the skies on odds no one can match; it meant everything.


	3. The Slytherin

Hogwarts was old. Sounds of Charms and hexes to curses and physical fights were heard in those very walls even if the people were, say, two hundred years old. The depressed teen and the age old snoggers in the broom closet were images that appeared by accident. I was fascinated by them as a child and even now I liked to walk the halls and climb the stairs to the astronomy tower just to run my fingers along the stone masonry.

_That _night; the night that two of the youngest people in history joined a war too big and too important to care about causalities and etiquette that they teach you at school. It was the night that Dumbledore was looked down on and the night I stood on the highest tower looking down on the only thing could call home, which would become a battleground in less that four years.

It was also the night that the pieces started fitting into the chessboard, gathering up people for the prophecy. Someone opened the door and closed it again cautiously and sighed.

"What do you want Lestrange?" he said and I smiled. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Do be nicer to your cousin dear Draco. From what's happening in the war we might be the only family left," I smirked and he laughed sarcastically.

"Watch yourself Lestrange or should I call you sister; we might have adopted you."

He had hit a nerve and I tensed. A blonde head came into view and he smirked just like I had. But it faltered at the sight of my white pale skin and red eyes.

"Damn it Simone! The Dark Arts? Do you know what it does to your soul? Holy Shit," he turned towards the grounds shaking his head.

"I don't need your pity, or your schemes. Have you forgotten the first time I had seen you?"

"I was acting you idiot. Snape knew it too. I can't be friendly with you while all the other Slytherins are listening. They would think I was on the Light side…"

"I don't need a lecture Malfoy…"

"Well you're not going to get one," he turned around and shot a bolt at the door and sighed. "Who put the silencing charm on the door?"

"Me."

"I want to tell you something and it's really important."

"And you're waiting for then?"

"I assumed that you are part of the light but I can't be sure. I…I haven't told anyone yet I feel like I need to speak to you."

"I swear," I said breathing deeply. "I swear I will not intentionally tell anyone who will cause you harm with the information, what ever you tell me. As long as you tell no one about my- addiction- I swear on a Witches oath."

"Alright, I swear I will tell no one about your dark arts obsession except Snape."

"Hey!"

"My dad wants me to be a death eater," he said bursting from the arrogance shell. "He set me up next to the Dark Lord and said he was proud of me. I stood there and looked into the dark lord's eyes. He said I was to young and I haven't felt happier. But when Father and I got home I was hit by the Cruciatus Curse and sent to bed. He said he was going to teach me the dark Arts. Then he took of his contacts and they were red, dark red."

We were both silent for an agonizing five minutes and then I spoke. "I am doing the Dark Arts and you; you could tell your father that I'm teaching you. I could tell you some of t history and if he asks you can tell him what you've 'learned.' He could invite me to Christmas feast and I could show him some of the things that I have taught myself."

"That could work. Do you have thee velvet gloves?"

I smiled and then grinned. "I can't tell you everything when we just practically met about minutes ago."

He struggled with something and I noticed that his hair was messed up and un-slicked. His robes were greying and he looked world weary. Almost like Lupin. But what surprised me the most was that he revealed a hand and looked me in the eye.

"I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy; light member and practically homeless. I'm failing Transfiguration and history of Magic and the only reason I'm not failing potions is because Snape is my godfather and he is friends with my father."

I shook it and opened my mouth scared to speak. Memories were not my favourite aspect of my life and he smiled.

"It's okay. I'll wait child of the afraid,' he said and I was surprised even as he walked out of the tower and away from me. He was right though. I was the child of the frightened. My life was always survival not happiness and I had been born in Azkaban and around dementors. My mother Bellatrix had been in agony and reliving her worst memories of Hogwarts and of be rejected by both Voldemort and Andromeda.

I then saw a fleeting image of a white knight from a wizard chess board magnificently pure but broken.

On November 26 I took extra care on what I was going to wear. From experience when I had seen Lupin when I was only twelve, I knew that I didn't have to wear my dress robes but I wanted to look presentable. My black hair, I was unable to do anything about. It hung against my head loosely and my eyes were as tired as ever.

My robe was black, as usual, with a dragon on the back and red lace on the sleeves produced a high collar. My lips were enhanced with red lipstick and my eyes; eye liner. My gloves are tucked away in my inside pocket next to my wand. Snape merely looked at my robes and sneered.

The order members from Hogwarts meet in the Office of Dumbledore to conceal their activities from Umbridge. It was cold and damp outside and I was more than glad that we were using an unauthorized portkey instead of apparating hundreds of miles.

It had been a Muggle keyboard. Both Potter and I nearly laughed out loud when Professor McGonagall kept eyeing it was caution. Snape rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Unless the meeting that we absolutely must go to is about examining Muggle contraptions, then I believe we should be getting to the inane meeting they came here for," Snapped Snape and Dumbledore merely smiled at him.

"Alright then Severus, why don't you do the honours!" he said cheerfully and invited us all to hold a part of the keyboard. We were sucked into the space travel experience that I hated and out the other end. I had been worried that I would be slammed into a brick wall because of the Fidelius Charm but it seems that if the Secret Keeper brought the person their on purpose than it didn't matter. I sighed as we landed and looked sharply to the right.

"Constant Vigilance!" I heard a shout and a red light headed straight for me.


	4. Who's Secret?

"Do you believe in God?" Snape had once asked me. I had been surprised at the time, wondering why my Head of House would ask a question like that; something totally unrelated to what we had been talking about previously. I had looked at him for about a minute and in his eyes for half a second; trying to see what he wanted.

"No," I said bluntly and scowled.

He had raised an eyebrow up at me and sipped his tea. "Why not? You have a lot to ask for and a God or many gods give you answers or freedom. Many wizards and witches are Christian while others are more interested in the Roman types, preferably Zeus."

My hands shook as the mental image of someone worshipping Zeus came to mind. Women in that particular religion in the Wizarding World were objects, things that were to be used and thrown away. Giving children too many fathers or not enough of one.

"I have been defied to many times. There is no god. He let me down." I was being melodramatic, I know. But there had been no other way to put it. I _had _been defied to many times. The sound in the room was nothing; no, not silence, nothing.

"Wizards are more than just normal humans Simone," his eyes glinted and I couldn't help but imagine what was under the swirling black depths. Precision, perhaps, or maybe the calculations of every play he had ever made. I was convinced that was why he was such a good potions master.

"We are…better then the Muggles we shun. We invented potions that heal broken bones in a snap, pick things up by moving the earth's atoms and creating equations that can tell the future. It's a schizophrenic's dream and those out there that are dying in the most gruesome ways. But there always needs balance, white verse black, or saviours verse Dark Lords and we can break souls and create nightmares from single spells. It was terror in the years before Harry Potter's birth and people had to hold onto something. Gods were perfect."

I had realized when Harry Potter, the light that balanced the dark, came back from the Cup that he had toned things down. He had seen those nightmares, the curses and the internal organs of every victim for his next potions experiment. He had warned me about being a danger to myself in his own special way but by that time I had made up my mind.

So my first meeting had made me pray to god, any god, just something that would insure that I was both alive and wouldn't break under the extreme pressure. By the time I had almost stunned by Moody the group was deteriorating. No one could agree on anything and their plans were full of mistakes I could make out easily. Dumbledore was relying on Potter and I could only come up with Atlas with the world on his back, straining to keep it upright. That was him, on big disaster.

But it got worse. They stopped the meeting at an almost foul-proof plan and walked into the parlour, taking out fire whiskey and getting piss drunk. Hagrid was crying, McGonagall laughing and both Remus and Sirius were snogging. But that wasn't it. They were war veterans, drowning their sorrows in a cup not a pool.

After that I stayed with Snape after meetings drinking appropriate sized glasses and playing chess. He would stay give me lectures and make sure I was okay before and after each lesson, looking me over and nodding absently to myself. Of course it was only after that I threw up everything that I ate into the porcelain telephone and sat against the stall of the unused bathroom.

"Today we will be learning about the properties of the liquid color, and what does it do exactly?" Snape looked around the class and snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should know this by now, next Tuesday is the practical. At least some of you should have read the assignments."

"I think that my textbook ate my homework," whispered Stuart Prewett in my ear. I laughed and he smiled, tucking a piece of golden blonde hair behind his ear. "Or maybe just threw up my dinner from reading the ingredients."

Stuart had been the closed thing to a friend to me in my whole life. As a Slytherin, we were not the type to comfort or go all soft, but as allies in the war. He would be a Death Eater at Christmas, along with Antonetta and Melvin. I have never understood why he would pick such young students. Was it to torture them, make them into spies, or them being as play things?

"Lestrange!" I looked up with surprised and clutched my chest, which was beating at an alarming rate. My quill jerked and ink blotted the page, staining everything. "What is the answer to the question?"

"What question?" I inquired and he smiled dryly.

"The one I just asked. I do not tolerate laziness from any of my students especially Slytherins. Next time you laze off you will be kicked out of this class. See me after class."

I heard Stuart groan and start scratching at his quill, as I watched my ally walk up the isle. _Damn. _

As ordered I stayed afterward, slowly putting things in my bag, and slowly turned towards Snape.

"Do you have an idea, something the chosen one put in your mind, that your marks can't affect you? That you're immune to getting in trouble?"

"No," I said coolly. "I do not associate myself with that...that _boy_."

He sneered and put his hands on the table. "I did not say you wouldn't talk to him. He is an ally in this war as much as me, or you, or Moody-"

"Which Moody?"

"Ten points from Slytherin, Lestrange," his voice lowered and his anger rose to the surface. I flinched involuntarily and he grinded his teeth together before sitting down tiredly.

"You have a future in this war as much as anyone else and your just willing to throw it away?"

"I do not have a future."

"And when did you decide that?"

"I don't think that's any of your business is it?"

"Your attitude is getting us no where-"

A small knock was heard on the classroom door and I sighed a bit of relief. The subject that we were talking about had scared me half to death and I had intended to keep my secrets safe for as long as I live, or at least until our guardian was off my back.

Snape flicked is wand and the door swung open revealing a very nervous looking Draco Malfoy, glancing from side to side and then walking in.

"Hey, Simone," he said and I nodded, studying him. What was he doing?

"I came here to tell you something," my neck cracked as my head spun around, fast. Heart beating furiously I glared at Draco.

"It's not really that important is it?" I demanded and he had a grim smile on his face.

"I want you to take off your glamour," he was now sitting on of the hard back chairs, his face pale and his hair dishevelled. It had only been the other night that he had started getting letters from his Dad asking about his progress in the Dark Arts. His father, bright, and very malicious is being very careful with his son and trying to get his to be the Death Eater.

His only hope was with the help of me and Severus Snape and in doing so I needed to show him my eyes and the gloves which I could hardly ever take off anymore. I took of my glamour and immediately the greasy haired git was at my side, peeling back my eye lids and examining the gloves.

"This- this was your plan Lestrange? This was the reason you insisted that you had no future. I could have helped you. Too hell your Slytherin pride," he scowled and I turned away. What could I do? You can't reverse what you have done even if you had a time-turner and even after it had affected the professor I still didn't want to turn back.

"Your not willing to stop are you? With all the things that the Order is counting on you just want to let it go?" Draco screamed.

"They don't need me, Malfoy," I said coldly my malice creeping into my voice.

"You're just like your parents!" That hit so close to home and I stood up ready to leave. Something black was seeping through my bones, every pore pulsing within and I looked over at him, my red eyes surveying him.

He went pale and his hands shook in anticipation. I only realized it later, but I probably looked exactly like Tom Riddle would have looked like, if it weren't for his rather scaly body. But then again, maybe not, I was getting angry because he compared me to my sadistic mother, something a Death Eaters son would have probably liked.

Snape had seen many different things in his life and fights, torture, insanity, and cruelty were just a few. But the power she had radiated nearly blew him right off his feet. The pure, unadulterated anger was almost too much and Draco was absolutely agreeing. Snape was positive he would think twice before insulting one of his classmates.

But this was getting out of control. He couldn't stand the position either teens were facing and he sent a rather hesitant stunning curse towards Simone and hurried towards the blonde haired boy.

"Why me?" he whispered and he shook my head, hugging the 16 year old. He had never done that before but was surprised how well it impacted. The boy leaned into his touch and took a couple breaths. There was nothing he could do beyond stroking his hair. But it seemed that it was all he needed. He was content.

There was too much red and green clashing everywhere too much for my taste and I would refuse to go out into the Great Hall. The absolutely cheerful expressions on everybody's faces did nothing more than destroy my mood. That mood started a couple days before I was about to leave to join Malfoy (I still wasn't talking to him.)

I was leaving Charms (aren't we all) and he started running up to me a letter clutched in his hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"Read this, bastard," he said and I snatched it from his hands and he walked away.

_Dearest Son, _it announced proudly.

_I am grateful that you are finally learning the Dark Arts, even if it isn't from my own hand. However, I wish that you were to practice alone. Pansy Parkinson (weren't you two dating? It was a good match.) has informed me that the girl you invited over is helping you with your studies. She is dangerous, Draco, and not someone to mess around with. Her mother is a great asset to the Dark Lord, but is still in jail and I hope that she stays there. I do not wish that she interferes with my plans. _

_The dark lord is wishing that you are to join him, even before you get marked._

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_Head of the Malfoy Manor_

_Executive Chairman on the State of International Affairs_

I was a bad seed was I? I was glad, however that he didn't know were I stood in the fight, yet, and with my position it was better he didn't. Imagining the look on his face when he would find out, I shuttered and wrote a note back to the idiot (Draco, not his father) telling his I read it and that I would go back to the orphanage. Not that it made any difference. I just had to pack less then nice clothes.

**Christmas**

**Narcissa Malfoy; Found Dead in Own House**

**Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy, fine donor to the Ministry of Magic, was found dead Christmas Eve by Rufus ****Scrimgeour**** , Head of the Auror department. She had been strangled and tortured within the last moments of her life. But even stranger, she was found in her own house, the uttermost bottom cellar.**

"**We had an anonymous tipper that something strange was going on in the manor. They had seen something very unusual in the window. We came to investigate and found her." They haven't announced who the suspects are or where they are keeping the body. The funeral however will be on January 5 for anyone who was on her Will.**

I looked at the article in the Daily Prophet and my hands started shaking. Even though Draco had never been abused- more like spoiled- and he had never really talked about it, I knew that it was Lucius. The Ministry hadn't thought about him, with all his money and donations, they would think that he was be devastated, thus giving him leave and he would be able to join the Dark Lord in his capture of Potter.

And Draco he was probably trying to deal with it, his father unable to give him any sympathy. But as I thought that, I looked up and along the table to see Snape looking at me curiously and I showed him the newspaper. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked at the long faces of the teachers. Already Hogwarts students were getting effected, first Diggory and now Draco. But I willed my emotions into a mask and looked back.

His face was unclear, and he seemed unsurprised. It was Christmas, bad things should never happen right? There was supposed to be a shield, the adults that were supposed to protect me from the pain. I finished my breakfast before heading back to the common room.

I never got presents for Christmas, so my Christmas treat was a cappuccino and, goody, more homework. The entire oak table was covered in papers as I fought to bang my head against the desk. I had already sent a letter to Draco and wouldn't respond in a while.

A mirror fell into my hand from the holster on my arm and I looked at it. It wasn't me that I was seeing but a picture that I conjured up. It was technically Black Magic but Aurors and other training facilities use the curse to see if people are capable of cursing other people even if it was imaginary and a only a mirror.

I looked at it and then put on my gloves ready to fire away, strong arms encased my body and I struggled for the man to let go. My grief for Draco was cutting down on my world and I wanted to lash out.

"If you don't let do of me I will use the curse on you," I said viciously.

"I don't want you to do it anymore," said Snape and I sighed with relief. His voice was rich with concern and his upper class accent. Any woman would melt into his hands like putty. However he was 21 year older then me...

"I guess you've had a lot of disappointment in your life, Snape," I hissed and struggled to get out of his grip.

I had never been held like that. I had never been hugged and felt loved. This wasn't love, it wasn't caring at least not as I had seen it then. But I melted anyways and started crying. I wasn't supposed to cry, or break, was supposed to be steel not glass.

I understood that I like night time, I liked darkness, the Arts, not because of power, no, I have never had power, but because in Darkness you can hide, be yourself. In the light people see everything you do, they accuse you for being dark, but darkness never accuse you for being light.

Those eyes, the eyes that every Slytherin learns to advert were boring into me.

"Next time," he said. "If you want to do the Dark Arts, or cut, or something see me. And if I find out, you will never be alone, wards will be on you all the time." He walked out. I had very felt so alone.

**A.N. **_So I am done the chappie! Er chapter… I am sorry it took me so long. I was on vacation and then I could see how I was going to get her out of certain situations but I did it!_

_Next chapter…_The headmaster stood up with his hands clasped behind his back, and he looked at the crowd of students as his grandchildren, his children. "I had an announcement to make. It seems that Simone Lestrange has been kidnapped on February 14 by both her mother and Voldemort. I wish that no one goes in or out of Hogmeade until she comes back. All COMC classes are going to be escorted to and from the castle as is Herbology." __


	5. Kidnapped!

**I'm not dead! dances the funky chicken but I don't think anyone cares anymore…started crying.**

**I finally got some more ideas for the story. However I was too lazy and didn't write anything. He he he I'm lazy. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**By the way this is a filler chapter. The real stuff begins in the next one**

Torture I had always thought to be the worst thing a person could do. Not killing, no, that's bad, but torture gives the person pain, mentally and physically is something only humans have made. They decided that, oh prolonged embarrassment, humility, and pain are something we have everyday so lets grow on that and make this, this thing called torture.

And from an orphanage I had lived at, the one in Little Hangleton, had taught me all about torture, how someone older than you can tell you something, and even though you know it's not true, you still believe it. That's mental torture, physical, yah, we earned about that too.

"I don't care if your dog died, Creevey! That is no excuse for handing in illegible work. I can't even read this piece of-" yelled Snape holding up a piece of rolled up parchment. It was spotted with water and ink stains from where I could see it. The Slytherins were doing there best to keep in their laughter.

"But," Colin Creevey said with an inch of confidence as he cowered in his seat. "At least I handed it in."

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch on Saturday." The teacher spat, crumpling in thick paper up in his clenched hand. He was furious.

"Bet you ten galleons that Snape did this as a dare from the teachers." Said Prewett and I smiled.

"I bet you twenty galleons that Creevey was the one that took the pictures of Snape in that red Lockhart-style robes." He laughed too and pulled out the newspaper clipping. It had happened on the victim's birthday, January 9th, when the weekly rumour newspaper had been handed out. Right sprawled on the cover was hook-nosed potions master, in a red girl's robe, Professor Severus Tobias Snape. Practically the whole issue had been about his supposed cross-dressing frenzy and gay clubbing.

Putting the article back into his backpack and grabbing his essay, I saw a glimpse of his death. A lifeless figure in steel grey robes he lay perfectly still. Skin pale and eyes glassy told me he was dead. Shuttering I looked away. I wasn't going to tell him _that._

"Hey Draco!" I yelled running down the dungeons towards the retreating figure. Even from behind he looked sickly.

Draco looked around and I hurried to meet up with him. Draco did look sickly. His eyes were dully and his face looked puff like he had just been crying. His skin looked like an Inferi. I shivered and wrapped my arms around the body, pulling his warm body close.

"You know you can tell me anything," I said and he squirmed from my grasp, slowly walking away again.

"There's nothing to talk about!" he called and I instantly pinned him to the wall with my hands around his wrists. He was 6 foot something, but I surprised him. I had the upper hand.

"Nothing to talk about? Your mother is dead Draconis, and your father killed her. You're fifteen and he wants you to become a Death eater, nothing can control him, no one can say no to him except _his_ master. Yes, Draco, you have nothing to talk about."

I lifted my hand off of him and let my guard down. He punched me in the face. I had never seen him do that to anyone before, especially not me. We had gotten along well enough without punching each other and the fact that the golden boy of the Wizarding World, the boy who looked like porcelain, had used Muggle methods to get me off. He could have easily reached for his wand and blasted me or hurt me without showing damage. Punching someone and giving them a shiner was beyond him.

I had deserved however and walked back to the common room to finish my divination before going to bed.

The shiner went down after a while and I was able to avoid people's questions and whodunits. The Hogmeade trip came up fast and before I knew it, it was February. The fourteenth to be exact and I was going to much out on chocolate frogs there, big time.

What surprised me the most was the news of the resent outbreak in Azkaban. And as I looked at the poster hanging up in town I say my family there. They were out of jail and I had been ready to bet the next person who walked by that they not only wanted to join Voldemort again, but that they were looking for me.

I would have, except that the person who walked by, was a death eater. Apparating, I had decided, should not have been invented.

**If you don't review I will hunt everyone on Fan fiction and creep them out really bad. On a happier note I will give cookies to everyone else if you're good. Don't care if I get flamers because it's a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
